Book 1 : A Grimm situation
by Just an IsekaI writer
Summary: Slow-Mid progression An Airplane Got swallowed by a wormhole Transporting the half of it at the other side of Remnant. Yes... Not Vacao, Atlas or Vale or any of that villages. 8 Survivors been transported in The other side where Ancient Kingdoms Fall and Ancient grims live here and There. Rated T for Now Self inserts


Introduction... or info dump.

Hi I wanted too make a Series of Book, or fanfiction book... or whatever you call them, I won't focus on my Yggdrasyl fanfiction for now because I simply lack the information avout mythological creatures, lores, Etcetera.

Anyway this book is about rwby fanfiction.

Slow-Mid progression

An Airplane Got swallowed by a wormhole Transporting the half of it at the other side of Remnant. Yes... Not Vacao, Atlas or Vale or any of that villages.

8 Survivors been transported in The other side where Ancient Kingdoms Fall and Ancient grims live here and There.

* * *

5 teenagers and 3 Adults survived.

all are strangers too each others with various

and 5 of them has they're own pros and cons, each of the Adults has they're own Speciality.

An Ex-Marine

A Zoologist

and A Medical Student

The Mc is Eis von Schnee ( No, not that Schnee)

A 18 year old boy who have problem on making or expressing his own emotions, meaning he dont have Fear, Hatred, Happiness, Satisfaction and such.

His background is grim dark ( Pun not intended)

He is born as an Accident from a prostitute mother and a Gangster father, they might not be the best parents and They keep him locked inside the house with his mother Due to various reasons and Homeschooled him with stolen Books, His mother Teach him all the Dark Society's of the world ( No good side at all ) and His mother have an Excellent Silver tongue and give him knowledge on how too Fake his actions, How too lie, how to Control his own emotions and his father gave him knowledge about Dirty Street Boxing, Basic Home making weapons and low level Shooting

Despite they're occupation ( not that he cared ) He loved them just like his Boss or Don.

until a Tragic event happened...

His father's rival gang Wipe them and raid they're bases, Including they're house.

His mother was Raped and Gang banged ( Pun not intended) in front of him and slit her throat, his attempts of saving was failed numerous times, He was then held and forced him too look at his own mother...

There he is, Helplessly Shouting profanities and Promises about killing them all, But in the end, They slit his mother's Throat ( She was tortured and made him watch ) and drop the beaten body on the ground.

they tied him on the kitchen with the gas leaking and made it explode.

Unknown to them, he escaped because Eis found a Nearby kitchen knife and cut the ropes.

And That was the only beginning. ( Duh, he lived where Murderers are common thus he needed too kill, not that he have any morals and never learned about the Police rules Etcetera )

He watch his friends fall, watch the underground rise and Fall, He used his silver tongue in his own Business, and he did a lot of unimaginable Things ( Rapes and innocent Excluded, though he have no problem killing innocents its jus a waste of his time. )

And in the Age 19, He have gone through the Airplane to travel in Italy where his Info lead him.

with no Big goal and has a lot of Suicide Attempts, but he only has one goal, The is too kill **The Don of Diablo las squardas**, but that won't happen when he got sucked on the worm hole

* * *

A/N : All of the main cast had problems in they're past.

* * *

1st MC

Name : Eis Von Schnee

Age : 19

Karma : **Chaotic** Neutral

Occupation : The Boss of **Der weiße Schnee**

Title : The White terror of the underground

Eye color : Hazy Black or Black

Hair color : Black

Hair cut : Long tied ponytail ( still have a wild look.

Looks : 8.5 / 10 considered handsome or a pretty boy.

Stats:

**S**trength** : 6**

**P**erception** : 4**

**C**harisma** : 9**

**I**ntelligence** : 8**

**A**gility** : 5**

**L**uck** : 2**

Personality and Expression on the out side :

Stoic

Anti social

Expressionless

Neutral

Bit of Happiness ( Emotion )

Attentive

: On the Inside :

Feral

Merciless

Little emotion left

Little to No morals

Specialise / Knowledge :

Leading

Street Boxing

Basic Shooting

Expert Emotion Concealment

Basic homemade weapon / Armor /Bomb knowledge

* * *

Stand By for more Character information.

Next Chapter is about the other survivors though Im not gonna write their past due too the Story progression.

plus some of them are gonna Die.

* * *

Chapter 3 are the Official Chapter 1 or prologue. 1-2 k plus words.

* * *


End file.
